


Ghost Lights

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gun stayed like that, mere inches apart from James' temple, immobile, for minutes that seemed like hours to Niki.</p>
<p>He only had to pull the trigger and everything would end.</p>
<p>Much to Niki's dread, he couldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Lights

The room was quiet in the dark winter night. The sky, packed with heavy clouds, refused to leave a space free for the moon to spread its silver light. The air was thick and heavy with the promise of a storm.

_How adequate_ , Niki thought heavily.

He sat in a chair by the window, watching James in deep slumber, his profile only visible by the street lights outside his house. His face was slack with calm, blond strands of hair everywhere. He slept evenly, unaware of the world outside, of games of intrigue and plot and murder, unaware of Niki watching him sleep, a gun heavy in his hand.

He shouldn't have let things go out of control. His mission had been simple: kill James Hunt.

He was the perfect man for it: The only assassin in the company that raced cars in daylight; the very best at his job; cold, detached, efficient. An excellent marksman, expert in games of deceive and with a reputation of clean jobs, never leaving a trace behind.

He had seen Hunt on the tracks before, so he had more of a general idea when he prepared his strategy. He was a playboy; careless, reckless, stupid overall. It could be easy, something slipped in a drink, a 'pub fight' gone wrong, a dreadful 'accident' on a race…but none of them was good enough for his ego. He had to do it fun.

He had entered in his life carefully, won his trust; but there had been something unexpected: James Hunt himself.

He had fallen for him, hard, without noticing. He had been intoxicated by James, transfixed by his smile, his eyes, his voice; he had become addicted to him to the point that his always steady hand now trembled at the prospect of shooting the man in the head.

The gun stayed like that, mere inches apart from James' temple, immobile, for minutes that seemed like hours to Niki.

He only had to pull the trigger and everything would end.

Much to Niki's dread, he couldn't.

He dropped his hand to his side, the gun glued to his fingers. He gave James’ sleeping frame a last, longing gaze before getting out of their room.

As he walked down the stairs to their kitchen, a conversation he had had with Marlene that very night rumbled in his head:

 

_'You have to kill him, you are expected to do so—'_

_'I don’t know if I can' he had answered, lying never an option when Marlene was involved._

_'If you don't do it, someone will, more viciously than how you had planned it; more so If they find out about your feelings for him. They will torture him just to show you a lesson...'_

 

Niki stayed up all night, searching in his head for a way out to keep both of them alive. Killing James was no longer an option, he decided while he rested in bed beside him, feeling his steady heartbeat in the palm of his hand.

 

_'...Niki,' Marlene put a hand over his, gripping tightly. 'If you choose to not complete your part of the bargain, they will try to destroy you, I won’t be able to help you, nor Clay, you’ll be all on your own.'_

 

Niki closed his eyes, James' even breath the only noise in the still night.

He would keep James alive, he vowed in the quiet night, hand resting on James' heart. He would do anything, no matter what, to save this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again. This fic wasn't precisely the second of the ones I said I will be posting, but it had been kept from here because I had planned to make a full fic out of this AU. Obviously I didn't, but again, this little thing deserves to see the light. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, you are amazing! 
> 
> The title is from the song that inspired this: Ghost Lights by Woodkid


End file.
